Who To Chose?
by no.1crazedinufan
Summary: What is this? A new hot guy in Kagome's life! Inuyasha's confession of his love for Kagome? What about Hojo? You have to read about this love pentagon! Full summary inside......REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

I love to claim that I am the real Kagome, and that the only reason you people get the pivilege of viewing the anime, Inuyasha, is because the Kate-cam follows me around. I absolutely worship Inuyasha (anime, manga, character, ect.), and I always write my stories from my (Kagome's) point of view. So if you see "me" or "I" written in the story, it means it's Kagome. I do not own any of the original Inuyasha cast, but I do own the OCs you'll see in this fanfic. I hope you enjoy it and...REVIEW!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 

Me: I wrote this story because I'm tired of Inuyasha ignoring me, so I wanted him to read how much he hurts me.

Inuyasha: Quit your whinin'! I'm readin' it, ain't I!?

Me: (squee) Yes you are! And I'm so glad you finally know how much you mean to me. So when I tell you to S-I-T, it's only to show you how much I care.

Inuyasha: (snore)

Me: INUYASHA! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! (gasps for breath)

Inuyasha: (now face first in the ground) What the hell, woman?! I can't help it that your voice bored me to sleep.

Me: Inuyasha, you can be such a jerk! I pour my heart and soul out to you and you don't even care. HMPH!

Inuyasha: Let them read this damn sappy love tale, I don't wanna! I don't care!

Me: SIT! Anyway, here's my story and I hope you all like it.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

I was walking through Inuyasha's Forest, searching for Shippou. Shippou thought it would be fun if we played hide and seek and didn't tell me about the game. I sighed a deep and exasperated sigh. I love Shippou, but I'm just too young to play mom, but I'm the only one he has right now so I'm going to make it work. "SHIPPOU!" I called out to the little fox kitsune. "Shippou, I brought little octopi with me today." I figured I'd try to coax him out with hotdogs, but he wasn't fooling for anything today.

"Well hello, Kagome," a deep growl said from the shadows.

"Kouga!?" I asked unsurely. I hadn't seen the wolf yukai in two months. Which is really abnormal considering he's always up my but with this whole fiance thing. I can thank his disappearance to my friend Alaiyo; his stalker.

"The one and only," said wolf demon walked out from behind the nearest tree. "How have you been Kagome?"

I don't know why, but I was actually really happy to see him. "I've been great smexy!" I ran over and hugged him. (Inner Me: Omigod...I just hugged Kouga...and I called him smexy!) "Long time no see. Has Alaiyo got you jumping through hoops for her yet?"

"Um," Kouga scratched his tan nose. "That's kind of what I wanted to come and talk to you about. You see, Alaiyo and I want to get hitched. And I basically came here to break off our engagement and get your blessing."

There was a twinge of disappointment that now resided in my stomach. Now, no guy wanted me, not even Kouga. "Oh," I put on a fake smile. "Of course I wouldn't mind if you broke off the engagement. I didn't want it in the beginning anyway. Plus, I think it's so cute that you two are getting married...you belonged together. You're so lucky you've found someone who loves you for you and that you love back."

"Hey," he shoved me gently. "You have muttface. Not much of a consolation prize to me, but at least he's something."

"Inuyasha doesn't care for me like that," I said sadly.

"Get real," Kouga snorted. "Have you seen the looks Dogbreath gives you? Or do you not notice how protective he is over you? Face it! He's a little lost puppy dog following his master."

"I think Alaiyo's craziness is rubbing off on you," I commented. 

"Whatever," Kouga shrugged. "You're just blind."

"Yeah, yeah," I rolled my eyes. "Have you seen Shippou?"

"You mean the little fox kit?" Kouga asked. "NO! And he certainly isn't behind that big oak tree over there." He signaled which tree he was talking about with his head.

"Way to go Kouga," Shippou whined as he came out from behind that very same tree. "The king of subtlety.

"Sorry little man," Kouga chuckled. "Your mom was worried."

"Kagome isn't my mom," Shippou argued. "She's just the woman who takes care of me."

"Oh," I said curtly. "So that's all I am to you? Well then, I guess I don't have to rub your back as you go to sleep, or read you stories, or give you special desserts anymore." With that, I started marching back in the direction I thought lead to the campsite.

"NO!" Shippou squealed. "Don't stop giving me the big cookies! I like the big cookies!" He came galloping on all fours after me.

"Nope," I shook my head. "I'm just the woman who takes care of you. All I need to do is feed you and keep you healthy. Nothing more, nothing special."

"I was just trying to be-be a man," Shippou wailed. "M-M-MOMMY!" He tripped and began to cry his eyes out. "I-I like being your special little boy."

"Aw Shippou," I picked him up and hugged him to my chest. "You know I love you! You're my special little boy! And I'll always love you and spoil you no matter what you say or do."

"Good," Shippou snuggled close to my chest. "Because I need a mommy, and you're the only one I've got."

Oh boy, I don't know what I've gotten myself into. I've always been Shippou's maternal figure, but now I think I've just officially signed up for permanent babysitting.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Will you bear my children," Miroku asked some random hussy he met on the corner of the street we were walking along. "I only have a short while longer to live and I need a son to carry on my mission if I fail. And I want my son to be good looking, and I think our looks combined could make him very handsome."

"Well alright," the heavily made up girl giggled. "But it's gonna cost you a pretty coin, honey."

"How much," Miroku started digging in his monk toga for his money.

SLAP! A red hand print appeared on Miroku's left cheek. The one who had imprinted it on his face had been Sango. "Could you give it a rest Miroku?" Sango raged. "That's like the fourth girl today you asked to bear you child."

"That's true Sango," Miroku latched onto her. "But that's only because you have refused of doing me the honor of doing so." Then he rubbed her left butt cheek and sighed dreamily, adding, "Buddha, this feels so right, like my hand was created to be placed here. Forever caressing your wonderfully formed ass."

SMACK! "Stop being such a hentai!" Sango's face was bright red with embarrassment, but secretly, she also thought that Miroku was made for her. But she'll never let him know that, he has to earn her full trust and love.

While they were having their little lovers spat, Inuyasha and I were going at it again. "And I say we don't have to wast the little money we made on vanquishin' that demon out of that damn temple on some damn cloth!"

"Inuyasha," I screeched. "We need to make Shippou some new clothes, he only has one outfit for crying out loud. Also, we need some new beddings to sleep on. I know you're a dog, but you have to be getting tired of sleeping on a raggedy blanket which you can feel the hard ground through."

"Food's more important!" Inuyasha roared.

"You should know that they don't sell Ramen in this time period," I informed him.

Inuyasha thought about this new fact and then decided, "Buy your damn fabric. See if I care if you all go hungry. I can hunt."

"Stop being such a drama king," I scoffed. "We're not going to go hungry while I keep making trips back to my era. I bring back enough food with me for an army every time I come to Feudal Japan."

"Don't listen to him mommy," Shippou stuck his tongue out at Inuyasha. "He's just ungrateful."

"Look her twerp," Inuyasha used Shippou's head as a foot rest. "I am the alpha dog and you don't want to mess with me."

"No," I corrected him. "You're just a big bully. SIT INUYASHA!" After the beads of subjugation forced Inuyasha face first into the ground, I picked Shippou up and added, "Let's go Shippou. We'll pick out some nice cloth to make your clothes."

"Really Inuyasha," Miroku shook his head. "You really should learn how to talk to a woman properly."

"YOU'RE ONE TO TALK!" Sango yelled at Miroku for the umpteenth time that day.

As we were passing one of the venders along the street, I bumped into a boy running in the opposite direction. I looked down at the boy and realied it was Kohaku, Sango's little brother. This time, he had the soulless mahogany murder eyes, and he had blood all over him and his Kunai Whip Chain. And since he ran into me, there was blood all over my new school uniform. "Kohaku," I said cautiously.

He lifted his head and I looked into those soulless eyes of his. That's when I saw all the crimes he had committed. All the people he had murdered; their dying screams, last words, and the terrified looks on their faces before the Kunai Whip Chain came down upon them. Then, he whipped the deadly weapon at me and the kunai got stuck in my stomach before he pulled it out. "Ah," I gasped. Then I fell to the ground, bleeding and gasping for breath.

"KOHAKU!" Sango ran after her little brother. Whenever he's around, he's the only thing she's worried about. She ran right passed where I was lying; dying. "MOMMY!" Shippou had been on my shoulder when I had been stabbed/whipped. "Mommy, what do I do? HELP! HELP! MOMMY DOWN!"

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha ran over to me. By now I had passed out from the excruciating pain. But the blood flow from my stomach wound was heavier than ever. "Oh man, what are going to do? I don't know anything aobut medicine! HELP! THERE'S A GIRL HERE WHO'S BLEEDING TO DEATH!"

"Move out of my way you imbecile," a blonde haired guy shoved Inuyasha out of the way. "Some demons just can't compare to others." He knelt down and smoothed my hair back away from her face. Then he bent over me and kissed me.

"HOW THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSED TO HELP?" Inuyasha boomed. "A DEMON WHO KISSES AND HAS NO POWER IS WEAK AND WORTHLESS!"

But all of a sudden, a green glow came from Kagome's lips and the unknown new demon lips met. Then a green glow came from where the wound was. The wound slowly began to disappear and the blood from the wound vanished.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Me: (drool)...that new blonde haired hunk is sexy...

Inuyasha: What the hell did you say?!

Me: You don't care about me like that so what's wrong with me having a crush on this dude.

Inuyasha: I'll kill him for putting his filthy hands on you!

Me: Why? Are you jealous?

Inuyasha: No, I'm just worried he's going to taint your powers. How are we supposed to find the shards if he can steal them from you with his kiss.

Me: Do you care about anything but those shards?

Inuyasha: No, why?

Me: SIT! And that concludes chapter one of "Who To Chose?"


	2. Chapter 2

Me: That blond is really hot.

Inuyasha: What? Wolf boy isn't enough for you? Or that Hobo guy?

Me: First off, Inuyasha, Kouga and Alaiyo are getting married. Second off, the guy's name is Hojo.

Inuyasha: Whatever, it's not like I care.

Me: (frowns) You're such a jerk! Anyway, here's the second chapter of "Who To Chose?". I hope you enjoy. -

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

I awoke to a perfectly tanned face, framed in gorgeous light blond hair. it was kind of shaggy and the bangs kept falling in the guy's face. And he had these mesmerizing aquamarine eyes. "Hello beautiful," the guy said in a very sexy deep voice.

"Hello," I let out a jagged breath. "Who are you?"

"Junsumi," he said casually, still over top of me.

"Kagome," Inuyasha shoved Junsumi aside. "You alright now?"

"Yeah, but how is that?" I wondered aloud, a little frazzled. "Kohaku got me pretty good."

"I'm terribly sorry Ms. Kagome," Miroku came rushing over to me. "I was too far away to be able to do anything."

"That's alright Miroku," I winced as I sat up. "Can you just go make sure Sango's alright?"

"I'd be honored," Miroku nodded in agreement. "Sango will need a shoulder to cry on. You and I both know Kohaku warped out of here."

"I just hope she's not too upset," I tried to get up but my body wouldn't support me.

"Y-You shouldn't move," Junsumi warned me. "My kiss healed your wound, but it didn't revitalize your strength."

"Your kiss?" I asked, slightly puzzled.

"I'm a healing youkai," Junsumi informed me. "My main power-my gift for healing-only works when I kiss the injured person."

"Oh," I shook my head, trying to shake off the impending headache. "So you're my full demon?"

"That's right," Junsumi said smugly. "Unlike your little pet here." He was talking about Inuyasha.

"What did you call me pretty boy?" Inuyasha asked in a menacing voice. "I ain't nobody's pet!"

"Guys," I sighed exasperatedly. "There will be plenty of time later to fight, back at Kaede's."

"You mean he's taggin' along with us?" Inuyasha snarled.

"Yes, Inuyasha, Junsumi is coming with us. He did save my life, after all. That earns him at least a meal."

"Are you sure it wouldn't be a problem having me for dinner?" Junsumi asked nervously.

"Not at all," I smiled wanly. "I'd like to get to know my mysterious saver."

"I'd tell you everything."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

I couldn't wear my school uniform with blood all over it. So Kaede was kind enough to let me borrow Kikyo's old priestess robes; again. After I had finished cleaning up and getting dressed, I decided to cook my specialty. Which basically meant I cooked white rice, stirring it in soy sauce, and I fried the fresh salmon I had bought on our way back. (I never did get that cloth.)

"Enjoy!" I wiped the sweat from my brow after I served the stone bowls full of food to everyone. Working over an open fire was hot and tiring work.

"Thank god, food!" Inuyasha ravenously gnawing into the salmon.

"Inuyasha!" I scolded. "Stop being such a _dog_!"

"Really Inuwasha," Junsumi scowled. "How dare you just wolf down this lovely meal Kagome has so graciously prepared for us."

"Listen here Junsumi," Inuyasha waved a piece of salmon at him. "Stop kissing Kagome's ass. Eat your damn food, answer som questions, and get the hell outta here."

"I don't believe you're the one who can tell me what to do. Kagome is the one who invited me, therefore, I'll leave when she asks me to."

While those two were bickering, Sango was gazing sadly off into space. Her mind was racing with thoughts of her little brother. She also felt guilty for running off and leaving me to die. But she can't help that whenever her brother is involved, she blocks everything else out. Sango has vowed to release her little brother from Naraku's clutches.

Sango could still see Kohaku's soulless brown eyes in her mind. The way he rose his lethal weapon and brought it down upon the innocent like a mindless puppet. Then, in the next instant, his eyes would return to normal and he wouldn't recall a thing. And for that instant, Sango could see the old Kohaku. Well, the old Kohaku's spirit, his former memories lost forever if she doesn't defeat Naraku.

"Sango," I knelt down beside her. "Do you want to talk to me about what's on your mind?"

She turned to me, biting her lower lip with tears starting to form at the corners of her eyes. "I'm so sorry Kagome! (begins to weep) I can't believe I didn't stop to help you. What's wrong with me? How could I leave my best friend-w-when she's bleeding to death? My brother, the reason for your near death experience. I went to help the murderer instead of the victom!" Everyone turned around at Sango's sudden outburst.

I instantly hugged her, smoothing her hair back and rocking her back and forth. "You can't help that you care so much for your little brother, Sango. I'd be the same way if what's happening to Kohaku was happening to Souta." I whispered soothingly. "You made a promise over your father's grave to seek revenge on Naraku and save Kohaku."

"How can you be so understanding?" Sango clung to me. "I would never to speak to me again if I were you."

"You have to stop beating yourself up over everything that goes wrong," Miroku looked deep into Sango's muddy brown eyes. "You're not the one to blame for accidents. No one is perfect! We all make mistakes and have weaknesses. You're not the only one, I'm here for you." He opened his arms, and surprisingly, Sango climbed into them.

I was waiting fro Miroku to do something perverted and for Sango to slap him, but it never happened. "What the hell is this shit?" Inuyasha muttered under his breath. "i feel like I'm watching one of those drama thingies on the picture box in Kagome's time period. It's so touching I wanna puke."

"Sango," Junsumi murmured. "You are a good person."

"You too?" Inuyasha growled. "This is so stupid."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Inuyasha had stormed off into the night. I guess I had been a little mean to him today, but he had deserved it. But even that bit of reassuring half truth didnt stop me from feeling guilty. So I left the guest hut to go wait for him outside.

It was a waxing crescent moon that night. The cicadas were chirping loudly and it was kind of sticky out. Despite that, the scenery was gorgeous. A clear night sky over rolling green hills and acres of oak trees. There was a thick scent of jam wafting into my nose from where they made it in the hut down the road.

But a snapping of a twig disrupted the serenity of the atmosphere. In a millisecond, I had my bow and arrow poised in the direction of the noise. Someone walked out from behind a bush. It was Junsumi, his hands raised above his head in surrender. "I come in peace," Junsumi looked at the sharp arrow tip, his face ash white.

"Oh...Junsumi," I lowered by bow from it's position in my attack stance. "You scared me. What are you doing out here anyway?"

"I was having problems getting to sleep," Junsumi tiptoed carefully over to me. "What's your reason?"

"I wanted to apologize to Inuyasha," I mumbled.

"What for?" Junsumi asked disgustedly. "He was the one who was being so rude. I don't know why you even put up with him."

"I was kind of inconsiderate toward Inuyasha," I dug the toe of my Mary Jane into the dirt. "I didn't even consult him before I invited you over tonight."

"He doesn't own this home. Which means it's not for him to decide whether someone can come for the night. Besides, you appear to be old enough to make your own decisions."

"But Inuyasha and I are kind of seeing each other."

"Does that make you his mate?"

"It's not official, but I can tell he loves me in his own way."

"You don't even believe that. So...if you're not officially a couple, does that make you available?"

"I-I uh um...I guess it does," I stammered.

"Well then, would you like to accompany me on an outing tomorrow?" JUnsumi cocked his head to one side and smiled.

Something about that smile made me feel safe and reassured. "Sure," I bowed my head so that Junsumi couldn't see my flushed face.

"Don't be embarrassed," Junsumi cupped my chin in his hand, tilting my head upward. "I think when a pretty young woman blushes, it makes them even more attractive." Then he looked away from my eyes, at my lips, and then back into my eyes again. Finally, he bent his head and locked his soft, full lips with mine.

I couldn't see him at the moment, but Inuyasha was crouching, sulking, in the shadows. And as Junsumi probed his tongue into my mouth, and we started making out, a painstricken look crossed his face. "Kagome..." He murmured in a strained voice. Then he did a one eighty degree turn and walked away, slumped over with an invisible tail between his legs.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Me: See, I knew you cared for me.

Inuyasha: None of this is real, you made it all up.

Me: If that's true, could I be able to bring him here?

Junsumi: Hello Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: (glares and gets in front of me) Stay the hell away you bastard.

Me: And this concludes chapter two of "Who To Chose?" I hope you enjoyed it and I'd love it if you new loyal readers would review.


	3. Chapter 3

"Junsumi: Ah, I remember that kiss.

Inuyasha: So you're telling me everything that happens in this book really happens?

Me: In this world-my world, yes.

Inuyasha: Oh yeah, now I remember seeing you kiss this..._thing_.

Junsumi: _Thing_? _Thing_? I am a demon, I have a label. I am no thing! And if my memory serves me correctly, I'm not the only one who kisses Kagome.

Me: SHH! (clamps hands over Junsumi's mouth) Don't give away the next chapter! (smiles at the readers) If you want to know more, you will have to read the chapter. Enjoy! -

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Since that night when I made out with Junsumi, we'd been hanging out every chance we could. Also since that night, I'd been ignoring Inuyasha. The only time we;ve spoken was when I told him Junsumi was joining the gang.

"Whatever," he had said in a sad tone. "I don't care." But his words were lacking that cocky air about them, which meant he was upset about something.

That wounded puppy look was permanently imprinted in my mind. Every time I got really close to Junsumi, I saw that image. It's a huge moodkiller when you're kissing this phenominally hot guy and you start thinking about the guy you still have feelings for. And that's exactly what was happening now.

Junsumi and I were lying on a blanket in a field, currently fighting for dominance with a kiss. At the moment, I was losing. But I was determined to make a miraculous comeback. Next thing I knew, Junsumi was on top of me. His right hand up under my shirt on my flat stomach. But it was slowly inching upward. I was about to let him go to second base when Inuyasha's melancholy face wandered into my mind.

"STOP!" I sighed exasperatedly.

"I though we agreed to take our relationship to a higher level," Junsumi frowned.

"We did, but..." I looked away from those gorgeous green-blue orbs.

"Tell me what's wrong Kagome...Is it Inuyasha?" I didnt look at him, but I also didnt say anything which was all the answer he needed.

"Why don't you forget him?" Junsumi asked ruefully.

"It's hard to forget someone you see every day," I dragged my hands down my face.

"Then...why don't we go find the Shikon Jewel Shards, together?"

"Because I don't want to lose everyone lse over Inuyasha."

"(sigh) Fine. I can wait. But you should realize that that pathetic mutt isn't worth it."

"I'm sorry," I put a hand to his cheek. "But I can't get into a serious relationship if I'm uncertain of my feelings. I hope you understand and can forgive me."

"As long as you can forgive me for this," he leaned down and covered my lips with his. This created a hot sensation all throughout my body. "As long as you don't do it again until I've made a decision," I smiled sheepishly.

He pursed his lips as if he were torn by the thought of not being able to kiss me. "I'll try."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Lately, Inuyasha had been watching me very carefully. I reckon he started this new found obsession the day after that first night with Junsumi. But at that particular moment, I could feel his stare bore into my back.

"_What_?" I asked him exasperatedly.

"_WHAT_?!" INuyasha mimicked me.

"Why do you keep staring at me?" I glared.

"I was just wonderin' where your mate is?" Inuyasha sneered.

"Are you talking about Junsumi?" I asked innocently.

"Yeah, that bastard."

"He's somewhere playing with Shippou."

"Why ain't he following you around like usual?"

"We decided to slow it down and take a break. We're going to be friends for now while I explore other...horizons."

"Whatever," he may have said "whatever" like he didn't care, but I could tell by the smile tugging at the corners of her mouth that he was pleased that Junsumi and I were through for now.

"Stop smirking," I chided.

"Make me," Inuyasha said (like a five year old I might add).

"Stop acting like a child," I scoffed.

"Stop being a bossy, nagging, controlling wench," Inuyasha fired back at me.

"I'm not bossy," I pouted. "Or nagging...or controlling."

"Whatever. Quit your whinin'."

CHING! Something metallic whizzed right passed my ear. I turned to see a little disk in the ground. I gently touched it on it's edge, I hadn't even put any pressure on it, and a deep cut appeared on my right index finger. All of a sudden, I started to feel whoozy, everything started to fade. The last thing I heard before I blacked out was Inuyasha saying, "KAGOME, YOU IDIOT! What the hell did you do to yourself?" He caught me when I collapsed, and then pitch black.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Inuyasha laid me on the ground carefully. After that, he got on all fours and sniffed the unknown weapon. "Poison," he whispered. "What the hell Kagome? And Myoga's nowhere in sight." Worry lines ornated his forehead.

"Well Inuyasha," a husky voice said from the shadows. "I guess it's just you and me."

"Who are you? Show yourself?" Inuyasha clenched his fists.

"My name is Yumi," the girl walked into the dimming sunlight. She had long silver hair in ribbons and braids, soft facial features, and pale pink eyes. She wore a short silver kimono with a pal pink hem and obi. Her skin was more of a golden tan rather than a light mocha color. "And I'm all your's."

"I don't want you," Inuyasha spat maliciously.

"Maybe not now, but you do need me," she smiled coyly. "I'm the only one with the antidote for your mate."

"I swear, if anything happens to Kagome, I'll kill you."

"Oh, she won't die from my poison. She'll just stay in a permanent sleep, unless you have this..." She produced a small vial of clear liquid from her cleavage exposed by her kimono.

"Give it to me," he made a grab for the vial.

"Uh uh uhn," she put the vial back into it's place in the crevice of her breasts. "Not so fast handsome. If you want the antidote, you have to do something for me." She leaned casually up against the tree.

"Like what?" Inuyasha was mildly interested. This woman was very attractive and he was finding it quite difficult to resist the urge of retrieving the little bottle himself. For my sake I'm sure.

"You leave her and be mine," the young woman stated simply.

"Never."

"Then I guess you don't want your little girlfriend to wake up."

"Wait..."

"You might be able to sway my proposition.."

"Yeah, how?"

"You become a part of me, inside me."

Inuyasha is no idiot, he knows when he's about to get some. But he felt guilty about using my current condition as an excuse to get laid. He also knew thought that without that vial, I'd never get out of my current state. With on final grimace in my direction, he said, "Fine." '_I'm sorry Kagome_,' he thought.

"Lets go," Yumi slipped her perfectly manicured hand into Inuyasha's. They went into the depth of the forest and laid on the forest floor. Then, they made love.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Me: You're a two-timing jerk off.

Inuyasha: Hey! You we're allowed to have your little thing with Junsumi.  
Me: But that's different! Junsumi and I never made it passed first base. Plus, you went off to have sex, leaving me in a field somewhere in a comatosis.

Inuyasha: (smirk) But I left you for Yumi.

Me: SO?!

Inuyasha: She's more than pretty.

Me: You cheated on Kikyo.

Inuyasha: (takes this thought into consideration) Not really.

Me: You're dispicable! SIT! And that concludes chapter three of "Who To Chose?" If you want to learn more about the infamous Yumi, you'll have to read the next chapter. That's when you find out about her life story.

Yumi: That's also when these two kiss. (points at me and Inuyasha)

Me: SHUT UP! Hope you enjoy it and I'd appreciate it if you'd review.


	4. Chapter 4

Me: Inuyasha is um...(glances at the beaten up, unconscious hanyou)...unable to speak right now. So lets just commence into chapter four of "Who To Chose?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Wake up Kagome," Inuyasha coaxed me out of my hazy sleepiness.

"What happened," I took in my surroundings. The last thing I remembered was blacking out, but when i had blacked out it had been daytime. Right now, it was dark out and the stars and the moon decorated the sky.

"When you cut your finger, you were poisoned.," he applied a wet cloth to my forehead.

"Well, where's Myoga?" I asked.

"Not here," Inuyasha grunted.

"Then how did you get the posion out of my system?"

"With an antidote."

"Where'd you get it?"

"You should get some rest while I start the fire. We're going to be staying here for the night."

"Answer me Inuyasha! How did you get the antidote?" He whipped his head around and gazed intesely into my eyes. His pools of golden honey burning with a yearning I'd never seen before. Then, he bent down and took a kiss. As he did so, he grabbed and pulled me into a firm embrace. Yet he still held this deep kiss that packed so much passion, it created a desire that welled up inside of me and finally resided in my lower abdomen and heat. He may have demanded the kiss, but I obliged and didn't put up a fight.

When we finally parted, gasping for breath, I could still feel Inuyasha's protective caress on my back. His eyes still shone with yearning, but now, I could see something else in them too. Caring? Compassion? Dare I say...love? As I tried to read the rest of his face, he snapped out of his little spell of kindness.

"Get the hell awy from me!" He shoved me away and stalked off toward the forest.

'_Why is it that whenever Inuyasha and I get close, he pushes the intimacy away_?' I thought sadly.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Did she wake up fine?" Yuki appeared behind Inuyasha in the heart of the forest.

"Stay away from me," he snarled. "I did something with yo once for Kagome. But even that felt dirty. Being near you makes me want to take a bath."

"I could help you with that," she trailed a long finger down the front of his hori toward the bulge in his pants.

"Get your vile hands off of me," he barked.

"You weren't calling them that a little while ago."

"I didn't kiss Kagome and get all mixed up a little while ago. I was also tryin' to get that vial for Kagome before."

"You're trying to justify sleeping with me, when you actually liked it."

"Get real."

"Whatever. We've both gotten what we wanted...so we can just go our separate ways and no one will ever have to know about our little...incident."

"Great. Now get the hell outta my life for good."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

I was sitting up against th ewell that separated Feudal Japan and the present Japan. I had one of my i-pod earphones hanging in my left ear, I was listening to Carrie Underwood's "Before He Cheats" translated into Japanese. Debating wether I should go back home for a visit. Inuyasha had been acting strange, but I wanted to be able to take a hot bath.

I know it's a horrible thing, but a bath beat out Inuyasha. Picking up my yellow bookbag, I stepped up onto the banister and fell into the well.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Shippou had been crawling through the woods, hiding from Junsumi. He scrambled behind a rock when he heard footsteps advancing.

"I did as you asked mother," Yumi strolled into the clearing. "I slept with the half demon known as Inuyasha."

"Excellent," a female voice whispered from the shadows. "Did he get deep enough inside you?"

"Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" Yumi slashed the tree with her fingernails, cutting it down to a stump.

"WHAT!?" Shippou cried.

Yumi turned to where Shippou's tail was exposed in the brush. "Intruder," she giggled. When she rose her right hand, water spouted from the tips of her fingers. The4n, the water, froze into ice daggers.

"AAAAHHHH!" Shippou scurried away from Yumi. But there was another girl in front of him, hoping she was and ally, he leaped into her arms. She must have been a confidant, because she put Shippou on her shoulders, and ran at Yumi with her sword drawn. With one swift swish of the blade, a flame circled the daggers on her fingers and melt4ed them.

The girl kept running toward the cloaked figure in the darkness. But with a crack of lightning, she disappeared. She turned around to see a strange fog, Yumi had vanished into the mist.

"You can't run from me forever mother," the girl shouted at the thicker part of the forest. Realizing that the cloaked woman was gone, she added to Shippou, "Lookie here kitsune, this is where I leave you." She turned to leave, but Shippou clasped onto her leg. "Could you take me to Kagome?" He pleaded.

"Who's Kagome?" She asked.

"My mommy," he replied.

"Where is she," asked the girl.

"In the nearby cillage."

"Sure...Why not? I need to restock on food anyway. By they way, my name is Keiyo."

"I'm Shippou."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"And then Keiyo ran at the cloaked person," Shippou was telling Miroku and Sango about his adventure. "But she got away by a streak of lightning. Then, the other girl disappeared into the fog."

"Well thank you for saving out little Shippou," Miroku smiled warmly at Keiyo. "You seem so streong, and beautiful. Would you do me the honor of bearing my children?"

"Stay away you old hentai," Keyo warned him. "Or die."

"Get ahold of yourself Miroku," Sango chastised. "She's still a girl."

"But the weirdest thing was when the other girl used Inuyasha's 'Iron Reaver Soul Stealer' attack," Shippou furrowed his little brow.

"But only Inuyasha is able to use it," Sango's eyes widened.

"Apparently not," Miroku rubbed the lump Sango had just made on his head.

"Ah, that's one of Yumi's poweres," Keiyo hung her head in shame. "Though she can only obtain another demon's abilities through making love."

"WHAT!?" Sango and Miroku's jaws dropped. Shippou didn't understand what that meant, so he just looked from one "adult" to the other.

At that exact moment, Inuyasha walked over to the gang. "you had sex with someone besides Lady Kagome?" Miroku shrilled. "I-I did not!" Inuyasha stammered.

"I believe you've met my sister, Yumi," Keiyo said calmly. Inuyasha's face became crestfallen. "But I doubt you knew that her power was stealing other powers. Though, she can only fully feel a power if the person who has it, is inside her. She's the perfect little whore, she can't get pregnant."

"What..." Inuyasha trailed off.

"Which power of your's did she steal?" Keiyo asked, he nodded. "The 'Iron Reaver Soul Stealer' attack."

BOOM! There was a loud explosion, and then a veil of black smoke covered the campsite. When the smoke dispersed, there was a dozen thugs and demons poised for attack. One of them being Kohaku, another being Kikyo.

"Kikyo," Inuyasha murmured.

"KOHAKU!" Sango cried. She ran towards him, but Keiyo unsheathed her sword and used it to block her path. "That boy is being posessed by an evil aura, stay away from him."

"But he's my little brother!"

"What's-going-on?" I came up behind everyone, panting.

"I was about t go back home when I heard an explosion and grabbed onto the rope ladder...(I gasp)...Kikyo...Kohaku?!"

"That's right," Kikyo laughed. "We have offically joined Naraku's gang of ghastly ghouls."

"But why Kikyo," I asked.

"He promised me power...and your death."

Inuyahsa got in front of me and acted as a human shield.

"I love you Kikyo," he said with a faraway look in his eyes. "But I can't let you hurt Kagome, because I love her more."

"You don't mean that," Kikyo lost her footing and stumbed toward him. "You couldn't live without me."

"I'd move on," Inuyasha took on Sesshomaru's icy tone.

"ENOUGH!!" It was as if there were a million of speakers playing Naraku's scream. "Kohaku,kill Sango."

"As you wish, master." Kohaku replied. He charged at his sister and whbipped his weapon. Sango used her boomerang bone to deflect the attack.

"Stop it Kohaku," she kept blocking the attacks, but refuising to fight back. "I know you're still in there, somewhere."

"The Kohaku you knew died when he killed for the first time," Kohaku said in his monotonous voice.

"That isn't true," Sango shook her head in disbelief.

"Believe it." (CROSSOVER! Me: Naruto, what the hell are you doing in an Inuyasha fanfic. Naruto: Just got bored. Ran out of Ramen.)

"No," she struck Kohaku with her sword.

"Ah," he gasped.

"Only in death will he be freed." Naraku cackled. Then, with a clap of smoke, he gange was gone, except for Kohaku.

He fell to the ground, his eyes no longer soulless. Sango stood in shock, beside herself by the fact that her brother's blood stained her hands.

Keiyo knelt down beside Kohaku. And for some reason, she cried, and her hair and eyes turned to a mixture of pink and blue. He turned toward her, taking in her super curly black hair (wit one pink-blue streak), her strange (but beautiful) color eyes, her small defined nose, her high cheekbones, and the way her lower lip quivered as she fought back tears. "Ah," Kohaku chuckled meakly. "I must be in heaven." Then, he took one final rattling breath, and was gone.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Me: OH...MY...GOD! I can't believe Kohaku died.

Keiyo: (unsheaths sword and glares) Neither can I.

Inuyasha: (tries to sneak away)

Me: Hold it! On the down side, you slept with Yumi. ON the plus side...you said you loved me more than Kikyo.

Inuyasha: Kikyo was right, I didn't mean it.

Me: Sure. SIT!

Keiyo: (puts sword to my throat) You're bringing back Kohaku in the next chapter, right?

Me: Yes. So this concludes chapter four of "Who To Chose?" Hope you enjoyed and please review. Next chapter...Kohaku's Rebirth.


	5. Chapter 5

Me: Hello faithful readers!

Keiyo: Hello.

Inuyasha: Whatever.

Me: Stop being such a killjoy.

Inuyasha: I don't care to be here anymore.

Me: Sit. Now here's chapter five, I hope you like.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

There was a heavy silence as everyone gathered aroung Kohaku and mourned over his death. Everyone except Junsumi, who wandered into the funeral, completely dumbfounded. "Shippou," he whined, "you could have at leaase come and told me if we were done playing hide-and-go-seek."

"You're such a dope Junsumi," Shippou sighed. "Someone's died, and you're worried about a game."

"Argh," Junsumi rolled his eyes. "Move out of my way."

"Oh no!" Shippou gasped.

"He isn't going to do what I think he's going to do," Inuyasha wondered aloud.

"It's always the hot guys," I frowned.

"EW!" Keiyo made a wretching sound. At that moment, Junsumi had leaned down and kissed Kohaku. The familiar green lighit shone and Kohaku began to breath again.

"The kids in Kagome's time would call you a fag," Inuyasha said matter of factly.

"What?" Said fag queried.

"You kissed another male," Miroku informed Junsumi. (As if he didn't already know.)

"It's not the first time," Junsumi shrugged. "I can only heal a person if I kiss them."

(Everyone backs away.) "Come on," Junsum cocked his head to one side. "It's not like I only like men (everyone sighs a sigh of relief), I like women too." (Everyone backed away even more.)

Keiyo stood over Kohaku with her elemental sword out. "Stay away from Kohaku! It's not fair that you already stole his first kiss."

"WHAT!?" Kohaku sat straight up.

"Uh...Junsumi healed you by, uh...kissing you," Sango mumbled.

BLECH! Kohaku upchucked all over the ground. Apparently, it wasn't his fantasy to have his first kiss with another guy.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

With all the Kohaku commotion, everyone had temporarily Inuyasha had slept with Yumi. But Inuyasha wasn't convinced that that was the ending of the subject. He cornered Miroku and told him that mum was the word about his little affair. Miroku agreed and said that he understood.

But Sango wasn't as forgiving. "I will not lie to Kagome!"

"It ain't lying," Inuyasha argued.

"I won't keep secrets from her either."

"Whatsamatter?" I skipped over to them.

"Nothing," Inuyasha lied.

"Sango," I asked. But she kept silent.

"They're arguing whether or not they should tell you that Inuyasha had rough sex with my sister," Keiyo smirked.

"You did what?" I asked, certain that I misunderstood what Keiyo said.

"Are you deaf? He slept with my sister." Keiyo made sure I wasn't hearing her incorrectly.

"But only to get the potion that would awaken you from the poison," Inuyasha insisted.

"You used the fact that I was poisoned as a reason to get laid," I offered him.

"It wasn't like that," he cried urgently.

"I see, and that's why you kissed me. To feel better about going behind my back and sleeping with some whore."

"No, I kissed you because I wanted to."

"Inuyasha, I _**hate **_you." I said, my eyes dull and cold, my voice deep and serious. Then, I grabbed my stuff and headed for the well.

"Aren't you even going to tell me to sit?" He asked me.

"You aren't even worth the trouble," I closed my eyes.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Hey mom," I called. "I'm home."

"Hello dear," she called back. "And how long will you be gracing us with your presence this time?"

"I'm never leaving hom again!" I gave an empty laugh as I ran up the stairs.

"Of course dear, like I've never heard that on before." She said with a knowing smile.

The first thing I ran to go do was take a long, hot bath. But while I sat there, waiting for the tub to fill up, I couldn't keep my mind off of Inuyasha and how he betrayed me. I may have put on a happy show for my mom, but on the inside, i could feel my heart breaking. And without even realizing it, tiny little teardrops fell into the tub.

I crouched in the corner of the bathroom, clutching my heart, crying hysterically. I gasped for breath. But it was like all the oxygen in the room had evaporated. My breathing tube closed up and I choked out the sobs. Inuyasha had broken my heart, essentially breaking me, and in turn, destroyed my pure soul. (Corny, I know. And kind of cliche. But you'll understand why in the next chapter.)

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Hey mom," I snapped. "When am I going to get that food?"

"In a minute Kagome," my mother tsked. "Have some patience."

"I don't have time for this," I screamed. "I'm getting the hell outta here! I'll be back later!"

"Oh lord," a frown took over my mom's pretty face. "I wonder what could have made Kagome snap like that."

Meanwhile, I was downtown in a black tank top, some booty shorts, a pair of black, strappy stilletos, and these huge silver hoops. Completely ready to get back at Inuyasha.

On the way to fulfill my mission, I passed Hojo's family's health store. "Kagome!" Hojo came running after me in an apron, with a broom in hand. "WOW! You look phenominally better."

"Thanks," I smacked my gum. "You don't look so bad yourself. Except, maybe you could lose the apron." I reached behind him and nimbly undid the apron string. Then, I grazed my fingertips along his sides and brought my palms to a rest on his slightly toned chest.

He inhaled a sharp breath, obviously surprised that I was touching him in such a way. "You wanna play hooky and go somewhere with me?" I asked him while nibbling on his ear.

"I'd really love to," he sighed. "But i promised my mom that I would help her with inventory."

"That's too bad," I lowered my octive to a husky tone. "I would have made it worth your while." I'd never seen anyone scramble into a store to let down there mom faster.

"Lets go," he was back in a millisecond.

"How about we go see a movie," I suggested.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

When we got to the theater, I decided we go watch the movie with the worst box ticket score and the worst review. That way, I pretty much new that Hojo and I would be alone. I didn't think Hojo was going to be paying attention to the movie anyway. He was too busy ogling my chest.

"Come on," I pulled him to the theater that was showing that particular movie.

I strategically sat us in the middle of the theater, waiting for the lights to go out. That's when Hojo started yapping. Telling me how beautiful I looked and how happy he was that I invited him on this date. I told him thanks and that it was no big deal. That I wanted him to come with me and that I really liked him. Might as well boost his ego, I heard that it made guys hard faster.

Finally, the movie began. After ten minutes, the movie became too boring to bear. I laid down on the dirty, sticky floor. "What are you doing?" Hojo had a perplexed look on his face.

"I don't know," I whispered in my most seductive voice. "Why don't you come down here and find out?"

Hojo didn't need to be told twice. He clambered onto the floor and started fooling around. '_I hope this is killing Inuyasha_,' I thought. One thing led to another, and before I knew it, Hojo and I were having sex.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Well, Hojo and I almost had sex. Some guy that cleans the theaters stumbled upon us and informed his boss before we could go all the way. The manager of the establishment banned us from ever being able to sen foot in there again, and he called our parents.

"I can't believe you'd do something like this Kagome," my mom scolded. "Having sex on a movie theater floor. What has gotten into you?"

"Shut up," I scoffed at her. "Like you've ever been a good mother. You let your fifteen year old daughter go off into another time era where there are always demons trying to kill her. Also where, there are older men there with older, manly needs. Like you should be trying to scold me."

"I am your mother, and I will not tollerate being talked to like that in such a tone of voice," mom rose her voice for the first time ever. "You are grounded!"

"As if you could control me," I hopped out of the car at the next red light. "And don't even think about following me."

I walked around downtown Tokyo for a while. It began to rain, but I couldn't have cared less, plus, it matched the way I felt. Some guy in a black jacket with a white gang symbol on it approached me.

"A pretty little girl such as yourself shouldn't be walking alone around this part of town, it isn't safe." He snickered.

"Was that supposed to scare me? I can take care of myself." I rolled my eyes and started walking.

"Where do you think you're going?" He grabbed my arm.

"Don't touch me!" I exhaled in a raspy demonic voice. "You're scum! Not even strong enough to take me on."

"You know what," the guy said, "you're too sassy for my taste. Maybe I should shut you up."

"Bring it on...old man."

That did it, the guy threw me to the ground and kicked at my face. I rolled away just in time for the heel of his right foot to make a hard impact on the concrete. While he shook his foot from the pain, I jumped up and side kicked him in the solarplex.

"Hey, you in the tank!" Another guy in the same jacket ran up to me.

"There's plenty more where that came from," I warned him.

"I'm not here to fight you," he smiled charmingly. "I want to know if you would like to join the yakuza?"

"Hell no."

"But didn't it feel good?"

"...what?"

"Making someone hurt? Being powerful?"

"Kicking someone's ass always feels good."

"Then join us."

"On one condition, you let me out when I tell you to."

"You have my word." I should have known at that moment, that once you join the yakuza, you can only leave in a body bag.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"She hates me," Inuyasha muttered.

"Mommy can't hate anyone," Shippou shook his head.

"You didn't see the way she looked at me," Inuyasha put his face in his hands. "Or the way she said she hated me. A tone in someone's voice can give away a lot about how someone is feeling. That's why dogs don't go to a person who is screaming in a deep, menacing voice."

"You actually sounded smart Inuyasha," Shippou commented.

THUMP! Inuyasha had hit Shippou on top of his head, leaving a huge red lump.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Me: I'm a yanki now.

Inuyasha: A what?

Me: A gangster.

Inuyasha: Whatever.

Keiyo: You brought Kohaku back by a kiss from another guy?!  
Me: Heh heh...sorry?

Keiyo: ...run...now...

Me: Peace! I hope you all liked this chapter and it would be cool if you reviewed.


End file.
